1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a winding device for winding up and unwinding goods in web form, in particular a conveyor belt, whereby the goods to be wound are supported on a substructure.
2. The Prior Art
Goods in web form are, for example, conveyor belts, sealing webs, rubberized fabrics, and printing blankets. Conveyor belts, which have a carrying side and a running side, as well as, in most cases, an embedded strength support in the form of woven fabric, steel cables, or aramid cables, are of particular importance. The winding technology of conveyor belts will therefore be discussed in greater detail in the following.
For the production of the endless connection (EP 1 053 447 B1) of a conveyor belt on site, on or next to the conveyor system, it is necessary to unwind the conveyor belt, which has been delivered as a round winding. Until now, this was done using a winding stand, the axle of which, which is set down on both sides, is inserted through the center of the conveyor belt winding. In this regard, there is a comprehensive state of the art, whereby the references DE 38 37 149 C2 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,482 are cited as examples.
The disadvantages of a winding stand are its great weight and its large dimensions. Since conveyor belt assembly takes place on construction sites, in most cases in a foreign country, winding stands can be made available only at great effort and expense.